Peluk
by Hilaryan
Summary: UA akan jadi tempat yang baik untuk memulai segalanya. ー4月11日


DISCLAIMER :

My Hero Academia 僕のヒーローアカデミア by Horikoshi Kohei

Warning :

AU, OOC, Typos, gaje berlebihan, yang ga suka silahkan fav apalagi yang suka :)

Todoroki Shoto - Midoriya Izuku

Happy reading~

。

。

。

PELUK

By : Hilaryan

.

.

.

Izuku sudah turun dari tempat tidur sebelum jam wekernya berbunyi. Oh, tentu saja. Dia tidak akan bangun terlambat di hari pertamanya masuk UA, kan? Pemuda itu bangkti dan berjalan ke cermin. Dalam cahaya remang-remang kamarnya, ia memperhatikan setiap inci tubuhnya yang sudah dibentuk dengan kerja keras dalam bimbingan All Might sepuluh bulan ini. Luar biasa. Ia bahkan tidak menyangka latihannya bisa menghasilkan karya sebagus itu.

Izuku menarik napas dalam-dalam dan tersenyum ke arah pantulannya di cermin. Meskipun ujian masuk nanti akan sangat sulit, ditambah tatapan permusuhan Bakugou yang selalu menyertainya, serta kekuatan baru yang belum sempat dicobanya, ia meyakinkan diri kalau ini akan jadi hari yang indah. "Yosh!"

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Izuku untuk sarapan dang ganti pakaian. Jarak antara UA dan rumahnya juga tidak terlalu jauh hingga bisa dilalui hanya dengan berjalan kaki.

Selama perjalanan dari rumah sampai ke gedung UA, Izuku terus-terusan menggigiti bibirnya sendiri dan hanya melihat ke arah kedua kakinya. Salahkan kegugupan berlebihan yang sudah ada dalam dirinya sejak kecil hingga ia tidak berani mengangkat wajahnya di hadapan orang-orang. Akibatnya, ia menabrak seorang laki-laki tidak dikenal dengan bekas luka di wajahnya.

Si pemuda langsung melirik Izuku dengan kedua bola mata berbeda warna yang, em, indah.

"M-maaf – maaf – aku – aku tidak–"

"Kau daftar di sini juga?" tanya laki-laki itu. Ketika Izuku mengira dia akan mengejeknya atau yang lebih buruk lagi, si pemuda malah mengatakan, "Kalau kau berhasil pasti ada alasannya." Setelahnya, ia langsung pergi.

Hah? Sebenarnya siapa orang itu tadi? Dan apa maksud perkataannya? Izuku hanya melongo di tempat.

.

.

.

Seperti yang dia kira, Shoto berhasil melewati semua tes masuk dengan lancar. Yeah, lupakan tentang peringkat pertama yang diraih oleh pemuda dengan ekspresi menjijikkan yang kampungan itu. Dia berhasil menduduki peringkat ketiga, dan itu sempat membuat sang ayah menghilangkan senyum memuakkan khasnya.

Oh, tapi setidaknya ada satu hal yang baik terjadi padanya hari ini.

Pagi tadi, di gedung utama UA, ketika ia mau pergi ke tempat Technical Meeting sebelum ujian, anak yang sepuluh tahun lalu pernah ditemuinya menabraknya.

Tepat. Anak laki-laki dengan rambut ikal berwarna hijau dan bintik-bintik di pipinya yang tembam. Dia masih tidak tahu siapa anak itu, namun satu hal yang pasti, dia bisa dengan mudah mengetahui nama dan alamatnya dari data peserta ujian UA.

Shoto menyandarkan punggung di kursi meja. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas. Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, ketika ia sudah lelah dengan ayahnya, ia akan pergi dari rumah selama berjam-jam tanpa peduli mau kemana.

Waktu itu, Shoto yang berusia empat tahun sedang berjalan melewati taman bermain sendirian. Dia dapat melihat beberapa anak bermain di kotak pasir, ayunan, seluncuran, dan masih banyak lagi. Shoto mengusapi ingusnya dan hendak beranjak pergi.

Tiba-tiba saja, ada seorang anak laki-laki seumuran dengannya keluar dari taman bermain tersebut. Dia tersenyum lebar pada Shoto, lalu dengan seenaknya melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Shoto dan memeluknya. Shoto yang tertegun masih tidak bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi.

Setelah beberapa detik, akhirnya anak itu melepaskan pelukannya pada Shoto, lalu tersenyum padanya lagi. Kemudian, tanpa bicara apa-apa, anak itu langsung berlari kembali ke dalam taman berimain.

Ketika melihat, ternyata si anak tengah berbicara dengan seorang wanita yang kemungkinan besar adalah ibunya. Shoto cukup memahami apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan, karena anak ikal itu menunjuk-nunjuk ke arahnya, ditambah setelah mereka selesai bicara, si ibu melihat ke arah Shoto dan tersenyum padanya.

Shoto kecil langsung berlari dari sana.

Sejak saat itu, Shoto jadi sering memikirkannya. Dan mungkin UA akan menjadi tempat yang baik untuk memulai segalanya dari awal.

.

fin.

。

。

。

Heiiyoo... Salut! Ini ff BnHA pertamaku... Entahlah, aku kurang mengerti Shoto, jadi OOC deh. Maaf, ga nge feel. Aku buat ini atas keinginanku. Itu aja. Untuk kalian semua yang udah baca, makasih ya...

review?


End file.
